


Stress Relief

by dupli



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: tell isis i still write luigi/simon fanfucs on ao3 in 2019





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> tell isis i still write luigi/simon fanfucs on ao3 in 2019

It's been one of those days.

What kind of day? A day for a tournament.

And tournaments are a bit stressful. 

\---

It was roughly a half hour before the event would begin. And training sessions were coming to a close. Simon decided to return to his room with his partner, Luigi. Who was hyped for what was to come.

"Aren't you a-excited?" Luigi beamed.

"Mhm." Simon nodded.

"Anything you wanna do before we-a go?"

"Not really. I just wanna get it over with.."

Luigi thought for a minute. Than an idea popped into his mind.

"Mind if you-a sit on the-a bed for a sec?"

"Okay."

Simon sat at the edge of his bed. A bit curious at what Luigi would want to do.

"I know you might be-a stressed." Luigi sat between Simon's legs. "So I decided this might-a help."

Curious, Luigi looked up.

"Do you want-a me to?"

Simon nodded.

"Go ahead."

Luigi's eyes lit up. Undoing Simon's clothing. Eventually, Simon's dick was in full-view. Ready to be used.

The plumber wrapped his fingers around the shaft. Using one hand, he began stroking.

"Mnngh~.."

Luigi noticed Simon enjoying his actions. So, to adapt to this reaction. He stroked a bit faster.

"O-oh my God... L-luigi~"

Hearing Simon moan his name gave Luigi a bit of satisfaction. Which made the moment feel all the more rewarding.

"You-a enjoy this~?"

"Mhm... Ngh~"

"Good.. You-a deserve it." Luigi sighed dreamily. Keeping his strokes at a consistant speed.

After a little while, Simon started to feel himself heat up.

"Ahn.. Fuck... I... Aghhhnn~" Simon moaned. Cumming all over Luigi's face and hand.

"Woah.." Luigi widened his eyes. Licking some of the cum off his face and glove. "You must have-a really liked that.."

"I sure did.. " Simon smiled sheepishly.


End file.
